


Hush, Now

by Ghost_tiddies



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bar Gag, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cuffs, Dom/sub, Fighting, Hux is Not a Nice Person, Into the sin bin I go, Kylo is not a nice person, Light Bondage, M/M, More poor excuses for porn, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post TFA, Power Bottom Hux, Rimming, Sass, Top Hux, more like, oh the sass, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_tiddies/pseuds/Ghost_tiddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren thinks he'll be able to have his way with Hux. Oh, how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Now

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! This took way too long for me to write, but it was so much fun!
> 
> Co-authored by the lovely @sugarsmashed and beta'd by @punkstationzero , both on tumblr!
> 
> Inspired by this LOVELY work of art by mechanical-villain http://mechanical-villain.tumblr.com/post/141353708533/i-think-hux-would-be-a-power-bottom
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4261A6)

 

  
General Hux crossed his den to his desk, barely sparing a glance at the dark figure in the corner of his room. He sat, crossing his legs before addressing the other man.

“I am very disappointed in you, Ren.” He hummed in a bored tone, sharp eyes fixing on the cold black visor of the Knight’s helmet. “Not only do you cause thousands of credits in damage, but you have the gall to come in here with that damned bucket on your head even though I have strictly forbidden it.” Hux’s tone hardened steadily, the icy sting nearly chilling the room. He stared at the still man, waiting while tapping his fingers on the glass top of his desk.  
  
“Well? Take off the helmet. I want to see your shame.” Hux snapped after a moment and Kylo Ren seemed to snap back to himself, lifting his hands to take off his helmet. His dark curls were wild, sticking to his forehead and cheeks where sweat still glistened. His breathing was ragged and his hands clenched around the bottom of his helmet.

“Come here, Ren.” Hux snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor before his desk. Ren kept his eyes fixed to the toes of his boots as he strode to stand in front of Hux. The General could see the tremble of Ren’s chin and the way his dark eyes flicked back and forth between where Hux’s fingers beat a rhythm on the desk and his own boots. He waited, trying to control his breathing. Hux narrowed his bright eyes as he studied the Dark Jedi.

“What a disappointment, Ren.” He said, his orotund voice cutting through the silence. He watched the way Ren’s Adam’s apple bobbed with a nervous swallow and a pink flush rose to his cheeks.

“There was no reason for you to take your frustration out on my ship. You know very well the agreement you and I have about your outlets.” Hux continued, but Ren spoke up immediately.

“Your ‘outlets’ have not been enough, Hux.” The Knight snapped, lifting his head finally. His eyes were not filled with shame and humiliation like Hux would have expected, but irritation and anger. Hux uncrossed his legs and laced his fingers together in his lap, a small, cold smile crossing his face.

“I do not recall you complaining before. But I see where this is going. You think you are going to overpower me, don’t you? You think you are going to hold me down and take what you want. I know the way your mind works. It disgusts me.” Hux turned his nose up at Ren, glaring at him.

A soft growl rolled up Ren’s throat and his scowl deepened. “Get out of my head, Hux.” He snapped and Hux slowly rose to his feet, tucking his hands neatly behind his back. “It does not take Force abilities to know what is on your filthy mind, Ren. I will have you know that I have plans for you.” Hux stepped around his desk to stand toe-to-toe with the Dark Jedi, holding his glare steadily. Ren narrowed his eyes, lip curling in a silent snarl as Hux leaned close to brush their noses together, letting the younger man taste the bitter, tobacco flavour on his breath.

“You don’t know what I need, Hux. I do.” Ren scowled, to which a small and not very kind smile crossed Hux’s gaunt face.

“I know exactly what it is you need, Ren. You need to be punished. You are no more than an insolent child. An annoying, petulant, and horrible child who needs to be shown their place.” Hux allowed his voice to drop into a smokey purr, ducking forward to nip at Ren’s plump lips. Ren jerked his head back and slapped at the hand that had been making its’ way to his hip.

Hux moved swiftly, gripping Ren’s wrist and twisting the other man’s arm to the side. “Now, now, Pet, that is no way to treat me. You know very well that I can give you exactly what you need. If you behave, of course.”

Ren snarled and tugged his arm free, twisting on his heel to drive his elbow into Hux’s ribs. The General stumbled back but caught himself. He straightened up to sneer at Ren.

“Well, well, this _is_ a surprise.” He teased, stepping back into Ren’s personal space, not bothered by the way that the younger man tensed like a bow ready to snap. A breathless moment passed before the men lunged at one another almost simultaneously, hands clawing and pulling at clothes and hair, mouths biting and bruising any exposed skin they could reach. They pushed and shoved at one another like vicious Drexl, drawing pricks of blood with each bite. Hux tangled his fingers in Ren’s silky hair and tugged to expose that long, pale neck, which he sunk his teeth into and held on. Ren gave a sharp cry of pain and struggled against the smaller man, gloved fingers unable to grasp at Hux’s short hair, but he was able to grip the General’s shoulders hard enough that he felt the bones beneath his fingers scrape into the joint.

Hux groaned in pain and bodily forced Ren back towards the bedroom, fingers now scrabbling at Ren’s belt as their lips finally met in a violent clash of teeth and tongue. By then, Ren’s fury had translated to lust, which Hux knew all to well how to bend to his will. Ren’s heavy belt fell to the floor, followed by his tunic. Hux twisted his arms between them, palms flat on Ren’s chest to shove the young man down on to the plush mattress.

Ren bounced with a startled sound and gazed up at Hux with a coy smirk as he relaxed back into the dark crimson sheets, trailing his hand down to rest on his bare lower abdomen. His wild curls spread about his head in a dark halo, his keen eyes darkened by his growing lust as he kicked off his boots. "You're boring me, General.”

Hux's lips curled into a snarl as he grabbed Kylo by the ankles, dragging him bodily to the edge of the bed and harshly tugging his pants to the floor. He dropped to his knees, spreading Kylo's legs by grabbing under his thighs and holding him there, toes not quite touching the floor. "You petulant, impatient child." He hissed, leaning in and biting down hard on the tender skin where crotch met thigh, causing Ren to gasp harshly and twist against the pain. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth when he felt the warm brush of Hux's breath against his bare skin contrast the firm chill of the General’s gloved hands holding him spread wide. His breath hitched as he felt Hux’s hot breath against his exposed hole, but the Knight managed to stay quiet, his toes curling behind Hux's back, feeling them scrape against the carpet.

Hux growled in irritation, gripping Ren’s thighs hard enough that they would bruise. "I would prefer it if you stopped holding back those sounds. I happen to like you best when you're not bitching at me." He hissed, nipping along the inside of Ren’s thigh.

"Then give me a reason to not bitch at you.” Ren snapped back breathlessly, bending one of his legs at the knee to push against Hux's back impatiently, which earned him an irritated growl. Hux slid his leather clad hands up to part Kylo’s perfect asscheeks, leaning close to draw his tongue along the younger man’s perineum to tease him. Ren let out a quiet whine, still nudging the General’s back impatiently. Hux paused to glance up at Ren, who had tilted his head back, his onyx hair spread across the sheets beautifully. Hux had to admit that Ren was incredibly beautiful, and he felt a streak of possessiveness shoot through him. It only served to spur Hux on, making him greedy. He drew in a sharp breath and leaned close to circle his tongue around the Knight’s tight entrance, wanting to drive him mad with need. Ren’s legs twitched at the side of Hux's head and he grit his teeth, lifting his hips to silently urge the other man on. The Knight was already worked up enough from both the fit of rage and Hux's own obvious arousal which flooded his senses.

“So greedy, Pet.” Hux breathed cool air over damp, sensitive skin. He peppered light kisses up and down Kylo’s thighs before going back to his puckered, pink hole, starting to work his tongue against the rigid ring of muscle. Ren pressed his hand to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut against the soft whimpers that threatened to escape him at the wet slide of Hux’s tongue. That wicked tongue pushed through the resisting muscle and Ren twitched as Hux teased him relentlessly.

Ren could barely think as his mind was nearly completely consumed by the slick slide of Hux's tongue teasing his inner walls before slipping out to trace around his entrance and push back in. If only he could reach deeper, deeper... Ren had not noticed that he was groaning quite so loudly until Hux pulled away with a smirk.

"That's right. Groan for me, Pet. What a good boy." He purred, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Ren lifted his head to watch Hux through the haze of lust, his legs still trembling as the older man circled a leather clad finger around his hole.

 "This angle suits you." Hux purred and Ren scowled then lifting his head more.

“Shut up. Get back to it, you sick man.” Ren snapped and Hux merely shot him a humourless grin before standing and tugging off his gloves.

“You’re stopping? Why did you stop?” Ren clambered up on his elbows with a furious scowl as Hux knelt on the bed beside him, leaning close.

“Stop being such an infant, Ren.” Hux teased before licking his way into Ren’s mouth, who jerked away and spat.

“That’s kriffing disgusting! You just had your tongue in my ass!” The Knight snarled, wiping at his mouth. Hux merely watched with an amused expression while he shrugged his uniform jacket off and folded it over his arm.

“You never complained before. Tsk tsk, Ren, you are temperamental this evening, aren't you?” He sneered, walking away to drape his jacket over the nearby chair, followed by his undershirt. Ren had sat up by then and was scowling at the thin General.

“I could leave, you know.” Ren said, moving as if to stand, but Hux whipped about on his heel, the look on his face stilling the Knight.

"I do not have patience for the fractious likes of you." Hux snapped, glaring back with just as much anger as the Knight on his bed. “We both know you will not leave. This game is old, Ren.”  
Hux stepped over to the nightstand and tugged the drawer open, it’s contents rattling around from the force. He pulled out a set of unforgiving looking stun cuffs before turning his scowl back to the Dark Jedi. Before Kylo Ren could move, Hux was in his lap, one hand buried in his hair and forcing his head to the side while he bit down on the younger man’s neck and sucked a bruise into the porcelain skin. Ren let out a startled moan and tried, unsuccessfully to pull away, only to find a cuff already being locked around one of his slim wrists.

"You're proving to be a lot of trouble this time, Ren." Hux growled against the Knight's neck as he bodily forced Ren back on the bed, reaching for his other hand. Ren bucked beneath Hux and writhed to try and move before his other wrist was captured, but it was in vain. Hux was quick, and had managed to loop the chain of the cuffs around the headboard post before locking it around Ren’s other wrist. He sat back on his heels to survey his work with a smirk.

"I have things I want to do, Ren. I do not intend to be kept from them by you." Hux sneered and shifted so the swell of his ass rested neatly against Kylo’s already hard cock. Ren’s growl of annoyance faded into a soft grunt as he lifted his hips, seeking friction against the smooth fabric of Hux’s jodhpurs. Hux tutted at him in annoyance and gripped Ren’s nipple between thumb and forefinger, giving a quick pinch and twist. Ren gasped and jerked against the pain, only to yelp as the stun cuffs sparked with energy which danced across his hands and arms in sharp, blue arcs.

“I wouldn't suggest giving such violent movements. The cuffs wont cause any damage, but they will certainly be uncomfortable.” He said smoothly, unclasping a thick leather band from around his wrist that Ren hadn’t noticed before.

Ren’s breathing was ragged from pain and arousal, but he eyed the leather band warily, to which Hux smirked. “Don’t look so concerned, Pet. I’ll take care of you.” he purred as he shifted back so Kylo’s cock rested between his legs. He drew light, teasing fingers up the length, watching it twitch.

A shiver ran up Kylo's spine at the touch and he let out a pleased hum, keeping an eye on Hux all the same. “Don't patronize me, Hux.” He warned.

"I'm simply being honest with you." Hux purred, bringing the soft leather band under Ren's balls and clasping it around his cock with a wicked smile. Ren gasped and jerked a little, eyes widening, but he didn’t say a word. Hux reached to the nightstand to grab his bottle of lube, that dangerous smile still lingering on his lips. He drizzled the cold fluid over Kylo's straining cock before stroking him idly with wickedly light touches. "I wonder what it would take to have you crying to come?"

Ren purposefully held back the moan of surprise at the cold but he tugged at the restraints again, hearing the electricity fizzle in the air as he shifted on the bed, arching into Hux's hand. “You're sick.”

"You're saying that as if it's news." Hux raised an immaculate eyebrow, shifting to straddle Ren’s hips, rocking back against his cock while he unbuckled his belt. Ren’s head tilted back against the plush sheets and his eyes fluttered for a second before he frowned back to Hux stubbornly, licking his lip in between his teeth, which Hux mirrored. He ran his hands along the expanse of Ren’s torso, touching each scar, wondering if they caused him pain when the muscles beneath his hands twitched. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Ren’s.

“Sit tight, Pet.” He purred before pulling away and moving to stand beside the bed and divest himself of his boots and trousers.

Ren made a frustrated noise and lifted his head to watch. “Don’t kriffing call me that.” He snarled, though much of the bite in his voice was gone, lust clouding his anger. Hux simply gave him a cold smile and braced a foot on the side of the bed. He grabbed the lube again and drizzled it over his fingers, warming it as he reached between his own legs. Ren jerked a bit again, the warning crackle of the cuffs stopping him.

“What are you doing?” He asked quickly, straining to watch as Hux circled his fingers around his own entrance with a smirk. Hux paused, regarding Kylo with a steely gaze.

“Did you honestly think I was going to let you have the fun tonight?” He asked in a cruel tone, a scowl twisting his features. Kylo huffed in annoyance, the muscles in his shoulders bunching as he struggled not to pull against the cuffs again.

“I want to touch you, dammit!” He snapped and Hux snarled, pausing to twist one of Ren’s nipples to show his annoyance. Ren let out sharp bark of pain and writhed against it.

"No. You're not going to touch me until I allow you to." He growled and let go to brace his hand by Ren’s head as he straddled the younger man, his other hand slipping between his own legs again. Ren nipped at Hux's wrist when he braced himself, not having a quip for the General. The older man shuddered as he slipped a finger into his body, cheeks turning pink and mouth dropping open with a soft sigh. "You forget, Ren, that I always get what I want." He said, a little breathlessly.

Kylo's eyes widened when he saw Hux's jaw go slack and he craned his neck in vain to try and watch Hux's hand. “Then untie me and I'll give it to you.”

"Shut up, Ren. I don't like your tone." Hux snapped, hissing softly at the burn as he pushed another finger in beside the first, starting to slowly work them in and out.

“Like you could make me." Ren growled in annoyance, jerking his hips up, bumping against Hux’s hand. The General gasped hard, tensing for a moment, eyes going hazy. He shook it off quickly and slipped his fingers out of his body with a deep scowl.

“Is that a challenge? I am going to make you shut up, Ren. That is a promise.” Hux snarled and slapped Ren’s arm before crawling off of him to dig in the nightstand. He moved swiftly once he had what he wanted, grabbing Kylo's hair and tugging hard enough that his mouth opened before he tucked a slim bar gag into the Knight's mouth, securing it tightly at the back of his head with a smirk.

"There. No more of your nonsense." Hux hummed and gracefully swung his leg over Ren’s, settling back on his hips again. Ren clamped down on the tough leather, glaring daggers up at the older man. Hux rocked slowly against the cock trapped between their bodies, smirking, pleased with himself especially as Ren’s hard glare faltered for a moment at the pleasure that was just on the edge of not-enough. He huffed out a breath through his nose, his eyes carefully watching Hux, who went back to preparing himself with methodical scissoring movements, soft noises falling from his lips. He met the Knight’s gaze steadily and smirked at his flushed and frustrated expression.

"I'm going to fuck myself on you, and you are not allowed to come until I say you can." He sneered, shifting to brush his knuckles teasingly against the cock-ring holding Ren erect. A muffled growl died in Ren’s throat as his cock twitched almost painfully at the light teasing. The Knight rolled his hips desperately to urge Hux on silently. It earned him a hard slap to his arm. Hux pulled his fingers from his body to grab the base of Ren’s still slick cock.

"So, _now_ you're wanting this? Well, I suppose I can indulge you." Hux said in the most bored tone he could muster, rising up on his knees, watching Ren’s face intently as he lowered himself, breath hitching as the bulbous head just slipped into his body.

The Knight's hard glare fell flat when he felt Hux's heat envelop his cock and his eyes fluttered closed, his eyebrows knitting together. His already bright blush spread even lower down his chest and he huffed out a ragged breath around the gag, his dark hair fanned around his head on the crimson sheets beneath him.

Hux couldn't help but think how pretty his Knight was as he slowly sank down on Ren’s cock, his own breathing ragged. He dragged a hand down Ren’s sternum, pausing to thumb at his nipples lightly, making Ren arch his neck.

"You blush so prettily for me, don't you?" He purred softly, seating himself fully and flexing his body around the member buried deep inside of him. Ren bit down harder on the gag to desperately keep himself silent as Hux squeezed him. His dark eyes fluttered open to give Hux a weak glare.

Hux smirked and rocked his hips in slow circles, letting out soft gasps. "Does that feel good, Pet? Do you like it slow?" He teased maliciously.

Ren’s eyes slid closed again and he bit down harder on the gag, his features the picture of earnest pleasure. He slid his legs up to create a sort of cradle for Hux's own hips and he slowly rolled up against the older man, finally letting out a whisper of a moan. Hux groaned softly with Ren, arching his back into the roll.

"Yes, feels good, doesn't it, Ren? What about this?" He purred, lifting up a little to sink right back down, his hips rocking in a steady rhythm. Ren’s nails dug into his hands as he twitched under Hux, a louder, desperate groan escaping from behind the gag this time and he bucked his hips up, jerking the man above him and making him give a lewd moan.

Ren was the perfect picture of debauchery; flushed from forehead to navel with his head tossed to the side, trembling as his hips gave short, aborted thrusts, forcing weak moans out from behind the gag. Hux felt pride and a sense of a job well done rise up, but he was not finished with ruining the Dark Jedi. He braced a hand on Kylo's chest, lifting himself again before slamming his body down with a choked cry. Ren’s own cry was strangled, lifting in volume and pitch as the cuffs shocked along his forearms when he tugged at them in surprise. Despite that, he bucked up against Hux, whimpers escaping him.

Hux jerked above Kylo with a soft grunt, a wicked grin crossing his face. "I do like hearing you like this, Pet. You sound so broken." He breathed, gently cupping Kylo's cheek for just a moment before bracing himself with both hands on the younger man’s shoulders, starting a swift pace, lifting and snapping his hips down with gasps and broken moans.

Ren’s weak snarl of defiance quickly faded into a high whine of need and frustration when Hux jerked his hips down again. He couldn't stop the flood of broken whimpers and moans that were muffled by the gag as he writhed under the General who’s breathing was coming out in ragged pants, head tossed back as he rode Ren as hard as he could. It took all of his strength not to cry out at each shock of pleasure, his body shaking from the effort. He dragged his nails down the Knight's chest, blood welling in the shallow scratches and a yelp of pain and pleasure burst from Ren. Hux arched his back and flexed around Ren, grunting from the effort, but loving the effect he had on the younger man.

Even with the gag shoved between his teeth, the Knight's grunts and whines still were loud in the nearly silent room, the only other sound being Hux's own, and their heavy breaths. Ren’s eyes were closed tight against the torturous heat of Hux's body and he tossed his head to the side against the maddening pleasure. Hux was already on the brink of orgasm, but he fought it off desperately, forcing himself to watch Ren’s expression as he slowed to grind his hips in a slow roll against the other man's. Ren’s whole body shook when Hux changed the rhythm so drastically, hands twitching against his restraints.

“Look at that blush, hm? You're so pretty, Pet." Hux purred, his breath hitching and his voice trembling just a little. “Does it feel good?” Only a weak whine that sounded suspiciously like Hux's name escaped Ren at the praises.Loathe as he was to admit it, he adored hearing such things from the General. Hux grinned breathlessly and ran the flat of his hands up the scratches he had left behind.

"Does it feel good? Do you want more? I don't intend to stop until I see you cry from desperation, Pet." He sneered, twisting his hips and matching Ren’s gasp. The Knight desperately tried to catch his breath, but it was forced from his lungs at each shift of Hux’s tight body around him. Only weak, high pitched whimpers managed to sneak past the gag.

"Ah... Good boy. I love hearing you like this." Hux hummed softly, picking up the pace again at a new angle, leaning forward a bit more as Ren arched his back and gave a muffled shout. Each time his hips met Ren’s he gave an agonizingly slow roll, groaning loudly. No matter how good it felt, Hux kept his eyes open and trained on Ren’s face, watching his expression like a hawk. Ren's thighs shook where they were braced on the bed behind Hux.

“Look at me, Pet.” Hux growled, and Ren met the other man’s gaze with an open expression of pleasure and need. When Hux smiled down at him, he let his head fall back on the bed and he arched insistently up into the older man, feeling his entire body ache for release as tears pricked at his eyes.

Hux lifted himself up with a weak groan, his own thighs shaking from the effort as he sank back down. “Do you want to come, Pet? Is that what you want from me?” He gasped out, gripping Kylo’s forearms hard enough to bruise. Ren writhed under Hux's slow pace and he gave an eager nod, pressing into the bruising hands on his forearms as he arched up further with a groan.

"Well... You're not going to get that until I see you cry for me." Hux growled, his voice low and dangerous. He began to jerk his hips against Ren’s, shuddering with each thrust down as he still rode on the very edge of orgasm, fighting it off as it blurred the edges of his sight. Both men cried out, Ren pulling against Hux's grip in vain and squeezed his eyes closed, the soft sounds of despair rushing out from his gagged mouth like a stream. He turned his head against the assault of frustrating pleasure, the agony of his orgasm tempting him with every thrust but still unreachable because of the damned cock-ring

Hux’s breath caught in his throat and he knew he was done for and there was no fighting it any longer. He shuddered violently, slamming himself down hard enough to make the bed creak. Each sound died on his lips as he was just too breathless now and he grasped the base of his cock to try and stave off his orgasm, just wanting that one thing from Ren. It had never taken so long to reduce someone to tears before, but Hux was nothing if not persistent. Ren squirmed and shook under Hux so violently that it rattled the man on top of him. He pressed the side of his face into the sheet as he finally let out a loud sob, the tears that had been welling up in his eyes spilling down his cheeks as he practically screamed for release.

A wicked grin of victory curled Hux’s lips the moment he saw the tears trickle down Ren’s cheeks. He managed to move his hand between their bodies and he flicked the clasp on the cock-ring before giving a final twist of his hips and arching in a perfect bow with a throaty shout as he came in thick ropes across Kylo’s chest. The second the clasp on the cock-ring gave, the Knight came almost instantly, his shouted sobbing muffled as he twitched and trembled as wave after wave of his orgasm devastated him. Everything became too much so suddenly and Ren could only cry and whimper from behind the gag as he struggled against the sensations flooding him.

Hux dragged in ragged gasps as he slowed his hips, his whole body shaking. Somehow, he managed to get himself up and off of the trembling man before collapsing beside Ren. His face pressed against Kylo’s arm, he smirked a little to himself as he listened to the soft, sobbing breaths of his Knight.

Adrenaline from the rough sex slowly drained from their bodies and it left Ren panting and sore from being forced into the position Hux had forced him into for so long, but he didn't dare tug on the cuffs for fear of the shocks that would follow. They both struggled to come back to themselves, shaking.

Hux was the first to lift his head and he groaned quietly as he got up into a sitting position, reaching over to unclasp the cuffs. He gingerly lifted Ren’s hands from them before kicking the cuffs off of the bed with a clatter. He shifted to rest against the pillows, tugging Ren’s limp form up a bit, massaging the feeling back into his wrists and hands. Ren merely whimpered pathetically in his arms. With that done, Hux carefully undid the buckle of the gag, tugging it from Kylo’s mouth and wiping the spit from his lips and tears from his cheeks with a corner of the soft sheets. He did it as he would do anything; methodically and without feeling, but it served a purpose, so he was gentle. Ren practically melted into the touches, so relaxed that he was totally limp against Hux. The General tutted in annoyance, though it held no bite. He unceremoniously laid Ren back down and tossed the blanket over him.

“I suppose you can stay the night, you overgrown infant.”


End file.
